Date
by Hitomi Sakurako
Summary: "Kumiko seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu." / "Apa yang akan kau pikirkan kalau seseorang mengajakmu kencan?" / "Sebaiknya kau lebih jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri!" / "Maukah kau pergi bersamaku? Hanya berdua!" / "Aku merasa kau selalu menghindariku…" / "Aku menyukaimu!" - Kumiko / Shuuichi - Oneshot!


**Hibike! Euphonium ( c ) Ayano Takeda**

"Date"

( c ) Hitomi Sakurako

…

Romance / Kumiko | Shuuichi

 **Check it out!**

* * *

"Ah, Kumiko- _chan_!" panggil Hazuki dan Midori.

Kumiko berbalik dari bangkunya. "Ada apa?"

"Sudah waktunya makan siang. Bagaimana kalau kita makan di taman saja?" ajak Hazuki.

"Benar. Sangat jarang kita makan di luar!" seru Midori dengan nada semangat.

Kumiko berpikir, kemudian mengangguk. "Umm, baiklah." Kumiko yang tidak suka berkomentar apa-apa hanya mengiyakan ajakan dari temannya.

Ketika berjalan di koridor, Kumiko tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Shuuichi, sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Seperti biasanya, Kumiko tidak berekspresi apapun ketika Shuuichi mengajaknya tersenyum. Entah mengapa, ia tidak ingin membiarkan sebuah perasaan muncul dalam dirinya.

Shuuichi tampak memasang ekspresi kecewa karena Kumiko tidak membalas senyumannya. "Ada apa dengan dia?" gumam Shuuichi kesal.

"Ah, Kumiko- _chan_. Kau terlihat jarang ngobrol dengan Tsukamoto- _kun_ lagi! Apa yang terjadi?" ujar Hazuki sedikit penasaran.

Kumiko tersentak, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Hah, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin karena kami mulai sibuk. Lagipula kami selalu bertemu saat kegiatan klub!" sanggah Kumiko.

"Tapi Kumiko- _chan_ , saat kegiatan klub juga kalian tidak pernah berbicara. Sepertinya kau menghindari Tsukamoto- _kun_." tambah Midori.

Kumiko terdesak. Ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sungguh tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hei, bukannya aku dan Shuuichi memang seperti itu? Kami memang jarang mengobrol!" ucap Kumiko.

Hazuki mengangguk mengerti. "Ya, itu ada benarnya juga, sih."

.

.

.

Ketika mereka selesai makan siang, Hazuki minta izin ingin mencuci kotak bekalnya. Kemudian ia berlari ke belekang sekolah.

"Huh, padahal Tsukamoto- _kun_ itu menyukai Kumiko. Kenapa dia tidak segera bertindak?" gerutu Hazuki. "Kalau begini aku merasa tidak bisa membantu Kumiko!"

Tiba-tiba Hazuki melihat Shuuichi berjalan sambil membawa trombonnya. "Tsu-Tsukamoto- _kun_!" panggil Hazuki dengan gugup. Bagaimana pun juga, Hazuki sudah pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Shuuichi, meskipun ditolak, tapi memanggilnya saja membuat Hazuki malu.

Shuuichi menghentikan langkahnya. Ia segera menghampiri Hazuki. "Ada apa, Katou- _san_?"

Hazuki terdiam, seperti sulit mengeluarkan perkataannya. "Err… aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur, tapi apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Kumiko?" tanya Hazuki agak gugup.

Shuuichi sedikit terkejut, kemudian ia tersenyum pasrah. "Aah, aku juga tidak tahu. Kami tidak seperti biasanya. Meskipun biasanya juga kami selalu canggung. Sepertinya Kumiko menghindariku."

"Tsukamoto- _kun_ , aku juga menganggap seperti itu. Kumiko seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu." ucap Hazuki.

"Apa kau punya saran yang bagus? Mungkin aku bisa meminta penjelasan dari Kumiko, kenapa dia sangat jauh dariku…" Hazuki menatap dengan tatapan kosong. Hazuki tahu, dari tatapannya itu, Shuuichi sangat sedih karena Kumiko.

 **Sret!** Hazuki memukul udara dengan satu tinjunya. "Baiklah! Kau harus mengajaknya jalan!" ujar Hazuki semangat.

Shuuichi terkejut. "Jalan? Aku rasa aku akan ditolak." ucap Shuuichi.

Hazuki menggeleng. "Kumiko sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu juga. Ia hanya bingung harus seperti apa!" ucap Hazuki.

Shuuichi mencerna baik-baik penjelasan dari Hazuki. Mungkinkah benar seperti itu?

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Hazuki, Kumiko dan Midori seperti biasa selalu pulang bersama. Ketika sampai di stasiun, Hazuki dan Kumiko berpisah dengan Midori karena perbedaan kereta yang ditumpangi.

Selama perjalanan, Kumiko hanya terus terdiam. Hazuki yang sedari tadi menatap Kumiko langsung sadar, sepertinya benar ada hal yang disembunyikan Kumiko.

"K-Kumiko- _chan_!" panggil Hazuki.

Kumiko menoleh dan menatap Hazuki. "Ada apa?"

"Apa yang akan kau pikirkan kalau seseorang mengajakmu kencan?" tanya Hazuki. Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Kumiko terkejut.

"A-ada apa tiba-tiba? Jangan-jangan ada seseorang yang mengajakmu berkencan, Hazuki- _chan_?" ucap Kumiko masih dengan keterkejutannya.

"Bukan! Bukan seperti itu!" protes Hazuki. "Sebenarnya, bagaimana pendapatmu kalau ada yang mengajakmu kencan?" tanya Hazuki.

Kumiko tampak berpikir. "Uhm, aku juga tidak begitu tahu, soalnya aku belum pernah kencan!" ucap Kumiko. Hazuki sweatdrop karena tidak mendapat jawaban yang diinginkannya.

 **Kriiiing!** Bunyi bel kereta yang akan segera tiba. Hazuki segera berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku harus turun!" Hazuki bersandar di dekat pintu kereta, menunggunya terbuka.

"Kumiko!" panggil Hazuki.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kumiko.

"Sebaiknya kau lebih jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri!" saran Hazuki, kemudian ia keluar dari kereta. Begitu keluar, ia menatap sekeliling. Ia tidak melihat sosok Shuuichi yang ada memasuki kereta. "Mungkin dia sudah naik duluan…" pikirnya.

Kumiko berjalan menuju sungai, tempat biasanya dia latihan. "Apa maksudnya, ya? Apa aku tidak bisa jujur pada perasaanku sendiri?" pikir Kumiko. Ia segera duduk di salah satu kursi batu di dekat sungai. Masih memikirkan baik-baik apa yang diucapkan oleh Hazuki.

"Yo!" ucap Shuuichi yang berdiri di samping Kumiko. Kumiko sontak terkejut. Ia spontan langsung berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau mengagetkanku!"

Shuuichi segera mengambil posisk duduk di samping Kumiko. "Maaf, deh…"

Suasananya menjadi canggung. Shuuichi dan Kumiko hanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, hanya saja deru napas Kumiko lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Shuuichi, seolah tahu perubahan pada Kumiko.

"Hazuki- _chan_ bilang aku harus lebih jujur pada perasaanku. Tapi aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya." ucap Kumiko dengan nada sedih.

Shuuichi terkejut. Hazuki benar-benar melakukannya. "Be-besok!" teriak Shuuichi.

Kumiko menoleh, ia menatap Shuuichi penuh keheranan. "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau ada acara?" tanya Shuuichi.

Kumiko kembali berpikir. "Tidak ada, sepertinya."

Shuuichi menatap Kumiko lekat-lekat. Kumiko yang ditatap seperti itu mulai gugup. "Maukah kau pergi bersamaku? Hanya berdua!" ucap Shuuichi. Ia merasa lega karena berhasil mengatakannya.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Kumiko dengan nada polosnya.

Shuuichi membuang mukanya. "Kau bertanya kenapa lagi…" gumam Shuuichi. Meskipun tidak terlalu kelihatan, tapi Kumiko dapat melihat telinga Shuuichi yang memerah, dan itu malah membuat wajah Kumiko ikutan memerah.

"Sebaiknya kau memikirkannya lagi!" Kemudian Shuuichi berdiri dari duduknya. Ia segera berjalan meninggalkan Kumiko.

Ketika akan melangkah pergi, Kumiko menahan Shuuichi. "Baiklah. Kita akan kemana?" tanya Kumiko.

Shuuichi berbalik. Ia menatap Kumiko dengan tidak percaya.

"Apa kita akan pergi makan?" tanya Kumiko lagi. Ia memasang senyum bersemangatnya.

"Yossha!" Shuuichi berseru kegirangan. "Baiklah, kita akan bertemu di stasiun jam delapan! Oke?" ucap Shuuichi dengan nada semangat. Kumiko tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

Kumiko berlari menuju stasiun. Setibanya di sana, ia melihat Shuuichi sedang celingukan. Sepertinya Shuuichi juga sedang mencarinya. Kumiko berlari menghampiri Shuuichi.

"Hah… Hah… Maaf aku telat!" ucap Kumiko sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Buh… Hahahahahaha!" Shuuichi tertawa melihat Kumiko yang mulai berantakan karena terus berlari.

"Huh, ada apa?" ucap Kumiko tidak terima.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya tidak menyangkan bisa mengajakmu jalan seperti ini." ujar Shuuichi yang sukses membuat wajah Kumiko memerah.

'Gawat, aku tidak boleh seperti ini!' teriak Kumiko dalam batinnya.

Shuuichi mengajak Kumiko untuk pergi ke sebuah wahana permainan. Mereka menikmati waktu mereka itu dengan sangat baik. Selanjutnya Shuuichi dan Kumiko berjalan bersama menuju taman. Tiba-tiba mereka melihat kelompok musik orchestra di pinggir jalan.

"Kumiko! Ayo ke sana!" seru Shuuichi sambil menarik tangan Kumiko. Sontak Kumiko terkejut karena Shuuichi sedang menggenggam tangannya.

Mereka asyik menonton pertunjukan musik orchestra itu. "Euphoniumnya… aku suka!" ucap Kumiko sambil terkagum-kagum dengan penampilan euphonium.

"Mereka sangat hebat. Sepertinya mereka adalah kelompok professional!" ucap Shuuichi.

"Kalau dilihat-lhat mereka lebih dewasa!" seru Kumiko bersemangat. Setelah itu, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke taman. Kumiko duduk di kursinya. "Aku akan membeli makanan!" ucap Shuuichi sambil beranjak pergi. Sedangkan Kumiko hanya mengangguk.

Ketika Shuuichi pergi membeli makanan, Kumiko tidak berhenti meremas-remas kedua tangannya. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa sedari tadi aku selalu gugup di dekat Shuuichi? Padahal selama ini aku selalu dekat dengannya, tapi hari ini berbeda!" ucap Kumiko dengan wajah memerah.

Tidak lama kemudian, Shuuichi datang membawa makanan. Kumiko segera menundukkan wajahnya karena tiba-tiba wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Kumiko, ini!" ucap Shuuichi sambil menyerahnya sekotak yakisoba kepada Kumiko. Kemudian Kumiko menerimanya dan mulai menyantap makan siangnya.

.

.

.

Sore harinya, Kumiko dan Shuuichi sudah berada di tempat mereka biasa, di kursi dekat sungai. "Hah! Hari ini menyenangkan sekali!" seru Shuuichi sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Benar. Ini tidak seperti biasanya aku keluar bersama seseorang saat liburan!" ucap Kumiko sambil bersandar pada punggung kursi.

"Terima kasih sudah mau pergi bersamaku…" ucap Shuuichi sambil tersenyum pada Kumiko.

Seketika wajah Kumiko berubah menjadi merah. Kemudian ia segera membuang muka. "Uhm… sama –sama!"

"Sebenarnya, akhir-akhir ini kau sangat berbeda. Jadi aku mengajakmu keluar." ucap Shuuichi. Ia menatap lurus ke depan.

Kumiko sedikit terkejut. "Berbeda?" Kumiko juga merasa ada yang berbeda darinya. Setiap ia menatap Shuuichi, ia selalu mencoba menghindar, padahal selama ini Shuuichi selalu bersamanya.

"Aku merasa kau selalu menghindariku…" ucap Shuuichi lagi.

Kumiko hanya terdiam. "Maaf… Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu…" ucapnya gugup.

Kemudian mereka kembali terdiam. Hanya suara percikan dan aliran air sungai yang terdengar. Kemudian Kumiko berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sepertinya sudah sangat sore. Aku harus pulang!" ucap Kumiko.

Shuuichi tersentak. Kemudian ia ikut berdiri. "Eh, sudah mau pulang?" dan dibalas anggukan dari Kumiko.

Shuuichi hanya terdiam. Kemudian Kumiko melanjutkan jalannya, pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

'Kalau seperti ini tidak akan ada yang berubah!' batin Shuuichi berteriak.

"Kumiko!" teriak Shuuichi, ketika Kumiko mulai berjalan agak jauh. Dan itu sukses membuat Kumiko langsung berbalik.

Shuuichi terdiam, entah mengapa lidahnya langsung kelu. Ia menghirup udara dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Kumiko… aku… aku menyukaimu!" teriak Shuuichi.

Kumiko terkejut. Matanya membelalak kaget. Tubuhnya bergetar, ia merasa akan segera roboh begitu mendengar pernyataan dari Shuuichi.

"Aku menyukaimu! Jadilah pacarku!" teriak Shuuichi, kemudian ia menundukkan bahunya.

Kumiko masih terdiam. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Shuuichi. "A-anu… kenapa?" tanya Kumiko.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. Mungkin kamu tidak bisa menyadarinya, tapi aku selalu melihatmu. Aku selalu mencarimu. Tapi kamu tidak pernah menyadarinya…" ucap Shuuichi.

Tiba-tiba Kumiko mengingat perkataan Hazuki. Ketika ia pertama kali menyukai Shuuichi. Hazuki berkata kalau dia selalu mencari-cari Shuuichi, apapun mengenai Shuuichi selalu membuatnya berdebar-debar. Kumiko juga ingat, ketika Shuuichi mengajaknya keluar untuk festival, ia benar-benar ingin pergi. Ketika Hazuki akan mengajak Shuuichi ke festival, ada sedikit kegelisahan yang menghampiri hati Kumiko karena merasa tidak rela Shuuichi pergi bersama Hazuki.

Shuuichi menatap wajah Kumiko yang masih terkejut itu. "Sudah kuduga. Sepertinya aku hanya bisa menjadi teman kecilmu…" ucap Shuuichi pasrah.

"Baiklah!" ucap Kumiko. Membuat Shuuichi sedikit terkejut. Ia menatap Kumiko. "Baiklah?" tanya Shuuichi heran.

"Sepertinya, aku juga menyukai Shuuichi! Jadi… baiklah!" ucap Kumiko sambil membuang muka karena malu.

Senyum Suuichi mengembang. "Syukurlah!" ucapnya dengan penuh kegirangan. Meskipun sore itu semuanya tampak oranye, tapi Kumiko dapat melihat wajah Shuuichi yang memerah, begitupun Shuuichi.

* * *

 **\- FIN –**

Seketika hening….

Maaf karena aku nyampah lagi di fandom yang masih unyu-unyu ini. Harusnya fandom ini tidak diisi oleh fic-ku yang asdashgdajhsdgas amatir ini huhuhuhu /krais/

Actually, semalam aku sudah selesai nonton H!E, tapi karena aku gak puas sama endingnya dimana Shuuichi dan Kumiko gak ada hintsnya lagi, makanya aku langsung sambungin saja ceritanya jadi kayak gini (baca: delusi).

Aku harap fandom ini bakal rame orang Indo (eh kira-kira ini penpik ada yang mau baca gak ya?) yap! Segitu saja, aku cuma ngarepnya fandom ini rame, jangan biarkan aku sendirian di sini /siapa kamu/

p.s: di fandom ini aku liatnya malah pair Kumiko/Reina semua. Ada apa ini? Jadi hints mereka lebih kuat! /curhatan gak penting sih/

With love,

Ilma Sarah Zena


End file.
